


Wounds Heal

by RoseRedFlower



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Happy Ending For Reader, Mentions of Suicide, Pregnancy, Separations, Tom Makes A Mistake, new life, new marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRedFlower/pseuds/RoseRedFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom makes a mistake and he's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounds Heal

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name
> 
> (H/N) = Husband Name
> 
> (h/c) = hair color
> 
> (e/c) = eye color

It was quiet during the cloudy day here in America. A gentle breeze was beginning to pick up and put your exhausted mind at ease. You had always come to the balcony to relax or to get your mind off of the world. In this case you were trying to forget about the texts that Tom Hiddleston had kept sending to you in a weekly basis. That was until you changed your number a few years ago.

Yes, _The_  Tom Hiddleston was sending you texts. For most girls it would be a romantic story full of happiness and romance around every twist and corner. For you though it was a living nightmare. Nothing could erase the painful memories that he had implanted in your heart and brain. No matter how many phone calls, no matter how many texts, no matter how many romantic gestures and no matter what you would never forgive him.

He broke your heart.

_Three Years Ago..._

_You had come home early today from work. One of your amazing co-workers offered to do your shift today since you covered hers once. Now you couldn't wait to home in the loving arms of your husband! Who couldn't love him?_

_He would always tell you how much you meant to him and how we would do anything for you. From all the cuddles, kisses and sweet nights of making love you were head over heels for the British man. Even if you never wanted to admit it._

_When you came home you opened the door quietly not wanting to disturb Tom if he was napping after reading a script. However you heard something that would change your life forever._

_A moan of pleasure._

_Suspiciously, you snuck quietly over to your room and saw the door cracked open enough to see what you never wanted to see._

_Your husband naked. In bed with another woman._

_So it was all a lie...he never loved you..._

_"So this is what are marriage really is?" you asked with no emotion in your voice._

_Both of them jumped in panic and surprise as Tom saw your face through the door._

_"I can't believe I trusted you." Is all you said before walking away._

_"(Y/N)! Wait! Please!" you heard him yell in protest._

_Ignoring him you walked away grabbing your coat and purse._

Present Day...

Thankfully your sister offered you a place to live while you were working through your divorce with Hiddleston. He always tried to call you and made messages on your phone like.

_It was a mistake! I love you Darling!_

_(Y/N)! Please respond to me! I need to hear your voice again!_

_I'm so sorry that I screwed up our love! Please just talk to me! I want to make things right!_

His words were empty promises. You knew how he was. He could persuade anyone to do anything. You weren't going to crawl back to him.

Our love was like glass to him and that's how he treated it. Once it's broken it can never be repaired but it can be replaced. That's exactly what he did.

"(Y/N)?" a warm voice asked.

You turned around to see (H/N) look at you curiously. The man that stood by you through thin and thick.

"Yes?" you gazed into his eyes and walked inside the house.

"Is something bothering you?" he put his arms around you while embracing your little swollen belly. You were about one month pregnant. 

"Nothing at all." you smiled kissing his cheek.

He too grinned and massaged your belly gently and was mesmerized that you were going to carry his child. If it wasn't for (H/N) you wouldn't even be here to witness this miracle that was growing inside of you. He saved you.

_A Month After Separation..._

_It hurt so damn much. Why did he cheat on you? Were you not good enough for him? Did you make a mistake? What was the issue? Was I truly that pathetic and disgusting that he had to cheat on you for another woman?_

_You were at a dock which was showing you the dark night and splashing of the water below. However there were sharp rocks spiking up that would kill anyone instantly if they fell._

_Maybe you should just end it all. The memories were too painful to endure and keep dragging you through the day. Every night you would cry yourself to sleep and when you wake up you sob all over again._

_He destroyed your heart. Now it's time to destroy your life._

_You were hanging on the railing with your arms. If you let go now everything would be over._

_With a deep breath you were about to release your grip when you suddenly heard._

_"Stop!"_

_You turned around and saw a (h/c) haired man come over with concern and worry in his eyes. He must have guess what you were about to do._

_Calmly he said. "You know that this isn't right. If you do it now you're never going to get a second chance."_

_He cautiously got closer to you and you saw he had gleaming (e/c) eyes._

_"It hurts...so much..." you whimpered out which made you feel pathetic._

_"How would your family feel if they knew what happened to you?" he asked softly. "You don't want them to get hurt. Your life is so precious and it's worth it."_

_You then see him extend his hand. "If your going to fall, let me be your wings. Fall to me."_

_"Why do you care?" you asked quietly._

_"Because I lost someone else, they did what you are about to do and it affected me greatly. Please just take my hand." he pleaded._

_The hurt and anguish in his eyes hit your heart. Slowly you took his hand and he pulled you away while you began crying._

_"I'm so pathetic and stupid!" you cried._

_"Ssh.." he hushed rubbing your back smoothly. "You just needed a friend who would listen to you."_

Present...

You and (H/N) became friends from that day on. You told him about your past relationship and your insecurities about yourself afterwards. He listened and not just with his ears but with his heart. With his affection, care and devotion you not only realized you could trust again but learned to love again.

He had told you that his sister committed suicide when she was eighteen because of her ex-boyfriend. You didn't realize how much that could hurt someone when you saw (H/N) began tearing up and crying. You comforted him as well.

Once you two wanted to get past your dark times you began growing a pleasant friendship which eventual lead up to romance, marriage and now pregnancy.

You had never spoken to Tom before after he cheated on you and never even told him about your marriage. Your family was proud of you for finding happiness with a new love. Even if it did take a few years.

"Oh! By the way your package for the baby came in today at the post office. Want me to go fetch it?" (H/N) asked.

"Please," you yawned. "I want to take a nap."

"You do that." he kissed your cheek and got on his coat. "Call me if you need anything." He left the house.

You got a pillow and blanket and wrapped yourself up like a cocoon. Everything was perfect with the world.

**10 minutes later**

A pounding at the door opened your eyes and you thought it was (H/N) needing you to open the door to bring in the package.

With a sleepy gaze you opened the door to reveal the last person you wanted to see.

Tom Motherfucking Hiddleston.

"What are you doing here?" you questioned coldly.

"I had to see you!" he exclaimed. "I'll admit it took a while but I found you!"

"I didn't want to see you!" you growled and was about to close the door on him when he stuck his foot out to stop you.

"I need to talk with you!" he argued.

"What's there to say? Were done!" you protested.

"There's so much to say!" he shouted.

"Like how you cheated on me and left me broken?!" you sneered.

He sighed and replied. "I didn't mean to hurt you. She and I are done now. We never should have started to begin with. It was a foolish mistake. Turns out she only did it to make her boyfriend jealous and I did it without any thought of what my actions would do to you. I tried looking everywhere for you in London and couldn't find you. I didn't realize you go all the way back to your home country just because of me. Once more I apologize for being shortsighted man."

"Tom I still don't forgive you for what you did. What you did made me stronger and helped me find more happiness than I could ever ask for. However that doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt." you put your hand on your baby and looked at your wedding ring.

"I'm glad you did find peace but I want to make it up to you." he insisted. "Can't we just hang out?"

"No we can't." you confirmed.

"Why not?" he asked agitated.

_Time to break the news for him._

You opened the door and stuck out your belly a little bit and concluded. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes were shocked like when you caught him cheating on you. Then he looked confused. "But how..?"

"It's  _his_ baby." you put your hand up to show off the wedding ring.

Now he looks agonized and crushed by what he saw on your finger. You were already forgetting about him but it was more intense than he would have realized.

"I found someone who won't cheat on me. Someone who I could follow till death do us part. A loyal loving man and one day be an enchanted father." you determined.

"Someone say my name?" you heard a familiar voice much to your delight.

(H/N) walked over with a package in his hands and he kissed your forehead. "I would appreciate it if you would get off _our_ property Mr. Hiddleston. My wife and I need to spend some  _alone_ time together."

Tom glanced at you one more time with a somber and defeated expression with tears coming out. You only glared at him to confirm what (H/N) had said. Hopefully this time he will get the message and leave you.

For good.

With a low-spirited sigh he turned around and whispered. "Sorry about everything (Y/N). I hope you're happy."

"I am." you finished. "Now leave."

With a nod he walked away mournful look and he left.

(H/N) hugged you and whispered. "Are you okay?"

This time when Tom left you didn't feel empty. You had (H/N) and a wonderful child coming along. He may have made you stumble and fall but you always manged to get back up. Thanks to (H/N) he helped get you to your feet.

Now you still stand here moving forward and keep getting stronger everyday.

"Better than ever." you kissed (H/N) passionately.

_Be strong, you never what who you are inspiring._


End file.
